


Ostensible - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1225]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The MCRT sticks their nose into Balboa's case, but wait who are these new people that have come to see Tony and Ellie?





	Ostensible - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/07/2002 for the word [ostensible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/07/ostensible).
> 
> ostensible  
> Represented or appearing to be true, but not necessarily so.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863), [Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493), and [Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492510). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> 3 more updates for the Bishop Entanglement Series before it's over

“You got anything for us on those samples Ducky sent up, Abby?” Balboa asked as he entered the lab with his SFA.

Abby shook her head. “Not yet. My babies need time to work.”

“How long?”

Abby glanced at the various machines working away. “An hour for the fastest results. A day for the longest ones. You know how it goes.”

Balboa nodded, thanked Abby, and continued up to the bullpen, his SFA trailing behind him. When they arrived in the bullpen, Balboa discovered that not only was his team waiting for him, but so were McGee, Tony, Bishop, and Gibbs. Balboa sighed. 

At least they weren’t all clamoring for his attention, but really how was this his life now? Balboa moved to his team, ignoring the fact that the MCRT followed, clearly intending to listen in. He started to explain what Ducky had told them, but hadn’t made it very far before he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator door opening and a big booming voice, questioning, “Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.?” 

Almost as one, Balboa’s team and the MCRT swiveled to see who had entered. Tony stepped forward. “That would be me. How can I help you?”

“Ellie DiNozzo?” A small mousy woman asked as she followed the older gentlemen with the booming voice out of the elevator.

Bishop, Tony, and Gibbs exchanged looks at that. Who would be looking for both of them? ”Yes?” Bishop queried, stepping up next to Tony. 

“Good. If you could come with us. It will take, but a moment.” The mousy woman smiled as the older gentleman nodded.

“What is this about?” Tony demanded. “We’re in the middle of a case.”

Balboa rolled his eyes, but didn’t contradict Tony. The gentleman exchanged a look with his female counterpart before coughing gruffly. “It’s a private matter.”

Before things could get too out of hand, Gibbs who was already starting to put the puzzle pieces together suggested, “Perhaps we should move this to a conference room.”

The two newcomers exchanged looks before nodding. “That would be acceptable,” the woman murmured.

Gibbs, Bishop, and Tony led the way to one of the conference rooms. With them gone, Balboa tried to refocus his team on the case and the information they had just learned. It was difficult, though, as even Balboa wanted to know what was going on in that conference room.

It wasn’t any of their business he knew, but it wasn’t normal. This case was already abnormal enough that he couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever was going on in that conference room was related to their case somehow. Still they needed to have Fanny Pru brought to interrogation and find out just what she knew about all of this.

He sent the two other agents on his team off to bring Fanny Pru to Interrogation 1, leaving his SFA and him to discuss interrogation strategies. He was delaying actually heading for interrogation, hoping to find out what was going on with Tony and Bishop before starting the interrogation. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that the information would be key in breaking Fanny Pru.

Meanwhile in the conference room, the two strangers had immediately taken seats on one side of the table. Tony and Bishop had sat down across from them, while Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned against the conference room door. No one was getting out of this room until he was satisfied. 

The two unknowns set twin briefcases on the table and opened them pulling out documentation before setting the briefcases back on the floor next to them. “I’m Kane Barker of Barker, Presley, and Green. We represent Clive Paddington.”

“Wait. What?” Tony shouted. 

Before Tony could expound on the issue, the mousy woman interrupted, “We understand that you have already been dealing with a Fanny Pru and Harold Pride about your inheritance. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Ms…” Tony trailed off.

“Ms. Green, Marta Green.” 

Kane took up the explanation, “I’m afraid to tell you that Fanny Pru and Harold Pride are not associated with Clive Paddington in any shape manner or form. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

“In fact, they are not even lawyers,” Marta continued.

“I knew it!” Bishop exclaimed. “They were extremely shady.”

“I too had wondered,” Tony mused. “I knew the quality of firm my uncle would employ and despite their ostensible statements regarding the terms of the inheritance, it didn’t seem likely that their firm had actually been employed by my uncle.”

“We apologize. We just found out about this atrocious misrepresentation or we would have been here sooner,” Kane acknowledged.

“So what really has to be done for me to be able to claim my inheritance, then? I’m not at all sure I trust what Fanny and Harold said on that score.”

“You and Mrs. DiNozzo must remain married for a year as I’m sure you know,” Marta murmured.

Tony nodded. “And?” 

“Well normally there would be at least one in home visit to ascertain that this wasn’t just a ploy to inherit the money, given the timing, but given the atrocious behavior of the previous ostensible lawyers, the Paddington family is prepared to waive this requirement, due to the misrepresentation that we should have been more on top of, should you be willing to bring your wife and visit them for a week.”

Tony and Bishop exchanged looks. “Done.”

“Excellent. Please sign the new paperwork, here. The Paddingtons look forward to seeing you before the year is out.” 

“Thank you. We look forward to seeing them as well.” 

“We must apologize again for everything those disreputable lawyers have done in the Paddington’s name. We hope that their conduct did not infringe on your privacy too much.”

Tony waved it off. “It’s fine. Water under the bridge.”

“We hope this will not reflect badly on the firm. We would definitely like to maintain your business, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr,” Kane held his hand out to shake.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you. I will definitely keep your firm in mind for any future business I might need a lawyer for.” Tony shook first Kane’s and then Marta’s hand firmly before he escorted them out of the NCIS building.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 3 more installment after this one of the Bishop Entanglement series. There are 10 stories already written for the dictionary.com series after this one, so I will be posting at least 10 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
